


Flower Crown

by Flamenoodle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just some robots being cute and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamenoodle/pseuds/Flamenoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta spots Genji making a flower crown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown

A garden full of flowering weeds, spider lilies and winter aconites. Various colours painted across the field. Vibrant and full of life.

Genji who was sitting in the middle of the field of flowers (suppose to be meditating). Was weaving and binding daisies into a chain which would ultimately turn into a crown. Whilst meditating he had spotted the small flower blooming beside him, bright and delicate. He immediately felt a wave of nostalgia and started crafting before realising.

As a child ,usually after getting scolded Genji would escape to the meadow over the hill that laid beyond the horizon behind his estate. He would sit in the field of flowers and craft flower crowns for hours (Hanzo had once taught him and gave him the crown on the same day:a happy moment that felt like centuries ago). The act would calm him and let his anger dissipate. By the time he would be done the flowers surrounding him would be picked bare. He guessed that he probably crafted hundreds as a child. Often hanging them on tree branches or gifting them to the maids of the estate. (A flirt from a young age).

The pile of daisies that he picked were lessening quickly. His crown almost complete. Genji was so engrossed with his masterpiece that he failed to notice the presence of Zenyatta coming from behind him.

The omnic peered over the shoulder of the usually so vigilant ninja to spot the piece of art in his hands. Zenyatta smiled internally and he came to sit beside the other.  
"How wonderful!" He complimented which caused Genji to jump in surprise. His visor glowed bright green momentarily as he blushed underneath his mask.  
"Oh master!"  
"My apologies. Did I surprise you?"  
Genji shook his head.  
"I was simply unaware of my surrounding for a bit." Genji sighed, continuing to thread the flowers together.  
"I was thinking of my childhood." He said. A hint of sadness in his voice.  
"Your childhood?" Zenyatta asked. Intrigued and curious.  
Genji softly laughed. Smiling underneath his mask at the memories.  
"Yes, I would often make flower crowns when sulking as a child. I found it calming."  
Tying the last flower on ,Genji presented his finished product to Zenyatta. The omnic clapped his hands together in delight. 

"How lovely!" Zenyatta commented. Observing the soft white and pink daises that were threaded together into an adorable crown.  
Genji smiled and placed the crown on the other's head. Laughing light-heartedly at the warm moment they shared.  
"You looked stunning Zenyatta!"  
Zenyatta chuckled, light and freely.  
"I truly am a craftsman!" Genji joked which earned another set of chuckles from the omnic, which never failed to make the cyborg's heart flutter and warm inside.

"You must teach me how to make these!" Zenyatta exclaimed brightly.  
"Of course Master!"  
The two then sat there, picking the flowers that surrounding them and placing them in small piles to be made into crowns.

Whilst he taught his master how to make the crown. Genji couldn't stop smiling under his mask.  
No longer would the memory of flower crowns be melancholy or nostalgic. They would be filled with bright and happy memories of time spent with his beloved master; Zenyatta.

**Author's Note:**

> Seemed like a cute idea


End file.
